


Looking for a fic! Help?

by peaceloveandcheerios



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandcheerios/pseuds/peaceloveandcheerios
Summary: Multi-chapter/collection, specific chapter is called “Chef AU”. Nat and Steve are chefs who met as apprentices, fell in love, broke up then met again. Nat owns a restaurant called Red Room where her specialty is honey cake. Help?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a fic! Help?

Hi! Sorry to do this but I’m desperate to read this fic again and I can’t find it in my bookmarks. I hope fellow Romanogers fans can help. 

Looking for a multi-chapter/collection, specific chapter is called “Chef AU”. Nat and Steve are chefs who met as apprentices, fell in love, broke up then met again. Nat owns a restaurant called Red Room where her specialty is honey cake. Nat used to work for a restaurant called SHIELD. They meet and work together again to cook a special dinner for Bucky’s proposal to Wanda.

Help? Thanks in advance!


End file.
